The Aqua Protocol
by TurtleGamer
Summary: This is the story of Davis, known to his freinds as the water hound he is a fantastic swimmer and a skilled fisher thanks to his dad. he will go on a journey starting in Little root moved from Kanto he will change the foundations of the world by destroying the land. From a goon to a admin he will have one hell of a time. Contains strong language.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hey guys new fanfic and its pokemon yay. I love pokemon and I hope you do too. So without further ado let's start.**

I am Davis Launch, I'm a 13 year old boy with fair hair. I am quite tall for my age and wear a blue undershirt with a dark blue jacket, blue jeans converse shoes and a rabbit felt blue fadora. I was raised in kanto where me red and blue used to fantasise about pokemon all the time we loved them. I always wanted water type pokemon as I am obsesses with water however the day I was allowed to start my journey we moved because dad got a job as a gym leader there as a normal type trainer boring. When we arrived I stayed two days in my room my mum tried to get me out of it but there was no use. After 3 days I think I should give up I'm coming out of my room as the door creaked I heard my mother rush up stairs.

"Oh Davey your out oh I was worried you'd turn into some kind of loner who never comes out." She screaches "Let me see your arms." I pulled up my sleeves and showed her my cut free arms she's always panicking.

"I'm fine mom don't worry." I say " Is there any place I could take a swim" I finish I was feeling pretty anxious andi swim when I'm anxious.

"No there isn't sweety at least no where close but we have some neighbours they have a daughter about your age." She said I may as well see what the neighbours are like.

"Sure mom see you later." I said I gave her a kiss and walked out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed part 2 either today or tomorrow.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Alright part 2 of the prologue let's get this show on the road.**

As I walked out of my house into the cold, crisp air I felt a small drizzle of rain on to my hand I smiled at this as I walked through the town then at once a thought hit me.

"All these goddamn houses look the god damn same!" Isaid earning a few glares. Embaressed I went to my neighbours house. I knocked on the door with a firm hand. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman in a cooking bib and a salmon dress.

" Good morning mam I'm Davis from next door I've come to introduce myself to you and your daughter." I say trying to give of a good impression.

"Oh aren't you a formal one May's upstairs darling." She exclaims and a way to happy tone. I walk up the stairs into what seems to be her bedroom I knock on the door and enter. I see who I assume is may in a orange jacket and tights. She has a orange bandana covering part of her hair but not a lot.

"Oh hello you must be my neighbour I'm May." She says smiling at me.

"Hey my names Davis pleased to meet you." I say with a warming smile. The girls pretty cute. I look around the room to see a desk and a bed with a green cover. I look down on the floor to see a pokeball with a small flame icon on it I assumed it was hers and handed it to her.

"Oh thanks I can't believe I dropped torchic." She says. So she uses fire types typical I think I meet a good girl and it goes down in ashes pun intended.

"No problem I prefer water types myself." say as she smiles. We say are goodbyes and go are separate ways for now until I hear a scream I run to where I heard the scream when I see a little girl crying.

"Some. An is getting hurt by a pokemon you have to save him." She says and she's right I should so let's go.

"Alright sweetie I'll be right back." I smiled at her and walk off now what am I going to do.

**Alright end of the prologue next chapter he gets his starter but is it the starters we all know and love from the hoen region find out.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I can not believe I'm shipping these out so quickly anyway we choose our starter what will it be.**

I run up the really green route to find a middle aged chubby man getting chased by a poochyena. A god damn poochyena I mean come on I could beat a poochyena without a Pokémon.

"Um hey there could you help me go into my bag there are Pokeballs." he says. Pokeballs that means Pokémon I'm going to get my first Pokémon I hope there's a water type. I go into the picnic like bag and open it up. There's some spare clothes, a packet of crisps and the Pokeballs the thing that will change my life. There are three of them one with a water symbol, one with a fire symbol and one with a leaf symbol. I go out and pick the one with the water symbol and throw it.

"Come on out!" I shout the Pokeball hits the floor as I get goose bumps the white light appears and out appears a Carvanaha. I cant believe it I love Carvanahas they are my favioute Pokémon.

" Alright Carvanaha lets do this!" I shout with a smirk,

" Car-Carvanaha" He replies. Lets do this.

" Carvanaha use bite" I say, he goes up to the poochyena and bites him on the head. The Poochyena eventually knocks him off his head and on to the floor.

"Ok Carvanaha lets finish this off use leer and then bite." I said like a veteran. Carvanaha got up close to the poochyena and used leer and with his defences Carvanaha went in for the win.

"Alright man good job!" I Say jumping in the air m hat nearly coming off. "Are you okay sir?" I ask the man.

"Yes I am now you must be Normans son I can tell it by your eyes you got the same glare in battle." He says daydreaming off what I guess is the past. " I am Professor Birch but please just call me birch." He smiles and shakes my hand I return the Carvanaha and hand the ball to him since it is his.

"Oh no my boy keep him you did save my life after all." Birch exclaims laughing. This is it I've got my own Pokémon.

**Well now you know what are starter is we can start our journey.**


	4. Chapter 2

**If any of you have ideas post them to me. Also I won't be using the game move set as he does not learn a water move since 11 so I'm going to get some moves he would not learn so its basically like the anime but not quite as stupid.**

I've got a Pokémon and its a awesome one to so today has been pretty great. Birch told me to come to his lab once I rested up. Walking along I just noticed that there is little to no people here. There's a guy who keeps sampling on about technology and that's about it. I entered the lab to find loads of scientists working and at the back Birch and May. I walk up to them.

"Hey there." I say causally " Thank you for giving me Carvanha I really like him," which is true I got him out to have a look before this turns out he has a scar down his right eye.

"Great so I've got two things to ask of you first do you want to nickname your Pokémon?" Birch asked. Did I want to nickname my Pokémon yes I do but what hmmmmmm that's it.

"Yes I'll call him Scar." I replied. Now that's a good name. After I say that I suddenly realise May is still here.

"What did you nickname your torchic?" I ask May.

"Chicks!" She replies in a high voice. Chicks how origanl.

"Anyway Davis." Birch started.

"Please call me Hound if your being formal Water Hound I rarely give out my real name so don't call me that." I say.

"Alright hound take this." He hands me a red item that bares a striking resemblance to a gameboy advance.

"What's this?" I ask

"A pokedex my boy it records data of all pokemon you caught." He says happily.

"Sure thing BirchI'm going to go now a lot to say and explain to my mum." I say and with that I left birch is annoying oh well let's go home.

**Done next chapter rival battle let's see what happens.**


	5. Update

**Alright guys so despite him technically being called springtrap I'm still going to call him the hybrid or 'hybe' for short in misfit mansion which i will now make a bit longer. Now I'm so sorry for being away for so long and sadly I'll be gone for a little longer as I'm going to France tomorrow and thought I'd just get this little update up before. Now I am going to start to try to update fics more recently one chapter every two days for a story starting next week. That's it for now bye.**


	6. I'm sorry

**Hey guys. God it has been a long time. And it also may be the last. For those who like my stories (although I doubt there was a lot) I'm sorry but I just lost interest. Maybe one day I'll come back or I may start another account but until that day. I'm done. Thank you for everyone who helped I wish you all the best. See you.**


End file.
